


My Little Honeybee

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - Original Game, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shameless Smut, Smut, What-If, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: They couldn’t blow their cover, after all.Loosely inspired by theClosetPoet7’sThe Honeybee Inn.Also! A random andsmuttyassortment of CloTi drabbles across the ‘Verses, sharing intimate, naughty, moments.Written forFinal Heaven Discord’sFreak Week with a Twistfan event! (Chapter 6 is a Clerifa "thank you" gift while Chapter "Lucky 7s" is bonus CloTi :3 )





	1. Final Fantasy VII - "My Little Honeybee."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theClosetPoet7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theClosetPoet7/gifts).

They couldn’t blow their cover.

_He_ was making love to Tifa, who she’d been in lust with as a teenager, patiently waiting for his proud return to Nibelheim. It never happened. 

His cock’s intense heat.

Cloud throatily groaned above.

Two former virgins in desperate want of _more_.

Waiting at the Honey Bee Inn, in costume after her interview with the Don’s people—in wide-eyed astonishment at ‘their’ familiar-faced customer. 

“...Sir, would you like some honey?” 

Colliding mouths. Private, smoky, room.

After rutting, collapsed in a sweaty heap.

“What’s with the makeup kit?”

“Mh?” Tifa’s eyes twinkled. “_You’re _going to help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aerith's probably bored, waiting outside😅
> 
> (Edit: As an aside, I'm pretty stumped why Ao3 is listing my Drabbles as over 100 Words, when double checking with Google Docs puts the Word Count at 100 exactly. Strange stuff!)


	2. Dissidia 012 - “Memories.”

Her turn to keep watch that night in the forests as the group rested. It was meant to be a simple patrol, yet there _he_ was.

Gently pushing her onto the grass, he lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side.

Tifa in wide-eyed shock. “We’ve done this before, haven’t we, Cloud?”

Cloud’s lips attacked her creamy slit, a shy blush coloring her cheeks. His breath’s heat sparked a memory; a stirring. _ Our roles…reversed…? _

She couldn’t complain, holding back muffled screams. His rough tongue lapping up her clit.

Maybe he wouldn't have given her a real answer, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud, probably: "Tifa, we're the enemy-ist of enemies that have ever enemied! You have to beLIEve me!"
> 
> But really, I _love_ how in Dissidia 012, his protector in VII, Tifa, becomes the protected by Cloud. *Discord Crying Cat emote*


	3. Advent Children Complete - “Welcome Home.”

Soap suds mixed in with shampoo down the gurgling drain.

She was thankful he was _ alive_. Back home.

With her, and the children.

So, why did heartache remain; persisting at her raw, deep, wounds?

His familiar presence now behind her in the shower, he ignored thick condensation. 

A forgotten mutual activity starting fresh; today. 

Cloud, with apologetic, dulled-Mako eyes, turned Tifa to face him. Soft kisses on her face; her silent tears. 

Tender lovemaking against the shower wall. Tifa's legs hooked around his waist, his hands supporting her hips.

Their shower was welcome. Maybe Tifa wouldn’t notice his own tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk: this one made me tear up while writing.


	4. Kingdom Hearts 2 - “Encouragement.”

“Cloud!”

Catching up with him, she all but tackle-hugged the blond into an embrace. He tumbled backwards onto dirt below their path, startled, catching her to cushion the fall.

So, his radiant Light decided to follow him.

“...Tifa?”

Memories of a cheerful grin a bitter contrast to those memories of another; that cold hearted smirk. He’d find both men.

“Don’t give up.”

Smile warm, her watering mouth and slim fingers traveled down. Unzipping his pants, hastily retrieving his already-hard cock, wet at the tip.

Rough hands tangling midnight hair, his not-quite azure eyes shut closed, sexy curse escaping his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I've never played any of the KH games, I've only watched KH2's FFVII cut scene. I've been a fan of Hikki-chan's music for *years* now, though. (Very excited to hear whatever her final song for Shin Eva is!)


	5. Final Fantasy VII Remake - “Promise.”

Her clenched hands gripped the barstool. Maddening thrusts from behind added more sweet juices flowing down her legs, smearing her thigh highs. She had a worn mattress in her room, above 7th Heaven, since the Slums weren’t known for a high quality of life.

Had she concocted one whisky too many? 

Tifa never thought she’d run into him again, their hearts separated for so many years. 

It hadn't been her drinks.

“Stay with me!”; she breathlessly moaned.

Cloud’s hungry, glowing, Mako eyes spoke of his secret desires. 

“Forever.” Teeth grit, he smirked while deeply thrusting, savoring her heat. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta "Thanks for Remake❤️" finale!


	6. Final Fantasy VII - "Afterwards: Clerifa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a "just for fun!” continuation of chapter 1 that I was originally going to write before the Drabbles became a thing, anyway. This is a "thanks for participating/reading" gift-fic to everybody in #CloTi-NSFW of the Final Heaven Discord ;)
> 
> Another Clerifa fic (finally naughty :3 ) but with my usual CloTi-leanings. I promise it's not mildly angsty like Triple Scoop was, lol.

Soft lips pressed against Tifa’s own, barmaid sighing into the older woman’s frame, locks of hair tangling in one another’s fingers during their embrace. Sweating and grunting underneath Cloud hours prior, after unexpectedly running into each other at the Honeybee Inn...Certainly, Tifa hadn’t expected yet _ another _sexual encounter, now with their new friend.

Aerith’s sweet reassurances towards Tifa that she and Cloud had just met, that it was honestly nothing between them, somehow resulted in _ this_. Soft moans while peppering one another’s face with kisses, Aerith’s fingers boldly kneaded Tifa’s taut nipples and gorgeous full breasts, navy cocktail dress (that Honeybee suit was surprisingly constricting) pulled down to expose the shy brawler’s firm abs. She’d mind Tifa’s deep, old, scar, filing away to curiously ask about it later.

Certainly this situation had been completely unexpected after Tifa’s first time with Cloud earlier that night, when his thrusting heat left her mind utterly blank from pleasure during their joined union, none too shyly becoming each other’s first. Her revealing Honeybee outfit and his Soldier garb messily discarded on vacant room floor Cloud shoved her into, french kissing despite heated cheeks, the pair left with no choice _but_ to keep their cover as a customer and employer constantly rutting, moaning, on the utterly tacky vibrating bed.

“Shouldn’t we get goin’?” Cloud offered earlier when glancing towards Aerith, sitting between both women on the surprisingly comfortable bed of Wall Market’s oddly homey inn. The flower girl suggested they take a quick breather before heading off to help Cloud find a pretty dress for tonight’s investigation. Much to his chagrin, but it couldn’t be helped. At least Tifa was safe and sound.

“I need to talk about something important.”, she had offered with a slight smile, private amusement flashing in sparkling emerald eyes.

But instead of continuing with words, Aerith immediately kissed Cloud deeply, tongue searchingly tangling with his. He stiffened in momentary shock before gradually, _ eagerly_, reciprocating. 

Tifa found herself frozen, shocked, on Cloud’s other side, debating on yanking her old friend away due to that disgusting emotion pooling in her belly, or simply maintain stunned silence.

“Wha—” Heart already two steps ahead of her head, Tifa’s protests were cut off when Aerith, with her soft skin and sweet smelling florals, offered the young brawler a deepening kiss. A different way for Tifa to taste Cloud, to be sure.

That had been where the trio now found themselves, Aerith in the middle of discarding her usual dress and undergarments, offering a wicked smirk and dangerous eyes.

“You’re _ incredibly _cute. You know that, Tifa?”

“Umm...I. Th-thanks?” What else could be said to this mysterious but absolutely _gorgeous_ woman sitting by her side? This slightly mysterious but kind woman who had no qualms in happily going after what she wanted? It was as if Aerith could pick up on their internal emotions, a somewhat strange thought in and of itself. Something for Tifa to process maybe tomorrow.

Silently stripping to only his underwear (their equipment and weapons already placed on the spare bed), Cloud took a seat next to Tifa. Her dampening core was evident, soaking her panties. His fingers set to work, lightly tracing her nub, especially soft thanks to her cotton material.

“_Cloud_!”, she gasped. “Don’t...tease me...”

The blond smirked against her ear before suckling her neck. Moist lips and pinprick bites ensured obvious love marks would flare up, later. Selfishly, jealously, claiming the old friend he—frustratingly, only fuzzily remembered from childhood—all for himself. 

“Why not?” He chuckled, movements of thumbing her clit against soft panties grinding to a complete halt. Tifa squirmed about to ensure more delicious friction, but Cloud just laughed again. “I still can’t believe how much you came earlier, you know? Your tight pussy was _ incredible_, Tif.”

“...I...”

She swallowed, face and body heating up once Aerith silently, gently, locked their lips before kissing Cloud, holding the man in a half-hug, brunette wasting no time in tugging off his boxer-briefs to stroke his member. Lazily up and down, up and down, already at attention, wet at the tip. Cloud idly remembered she mentioned something about a boyfriend, years ago. His stiff, pulsating, rod felt absolutely _ perfect _in her smaller hand, veiny and more than ready to perform. 

“Wow, you must _ really _want to fuck her again, huh, Cloud?”

The two childhood friends couldn’t help blush at her blunt nature, at how forward she was in her attraction to them both.

“Tif?” At Cloud’s prompting, the new, awkward, couple locked eyes with mutual smiles shy, before nodding together in firm agreement.

“Y-yeah. Me too.” Tifa’s voice was a little shaky.

More than eager to assist, Aerith pushed Tifa back onto the soft bed, nimbly stripping silky underwear off long, well-toned, legs before placing hands on either side of Tifa’s thighs.

“_Damn_. You could crack a walnut with these things!”

It took all of Tifa’s willpower to _ not _ burst out laughing at Aerith’s amusing flattery, any giggles bubbling in her throat dying down thanks to sudden wet heat assaulting her engorged pussy, Aerith greedily lapping her dripping slit. She sucked in a breath, tensing, holding back a gasp. _ Incredible. _Wanting to crack a joke in kind couldn’t help but fall flat at Aerith’s experienced tongue playfully parting Tifa’s insides.

“Fu-_fuck_...” Tifa reddened from her lewd profanity. _ Definitely _women understood their own bodies better.

Cloud stood at the foot of the bed, silently watching both women enjoy each other’s company while holding Tifa’s discarded panties. Huffing her scent, utterly intoxicated, he grabbed a hold of his cock, almost ready to burst. _Patience._

Maybe later the three of them, collapsed in a happy heap before redressing and returning to their current objective, could together share a lingering kiss...provided it wouldn’t dangerously fuel their desires anew. Either way, both had to thank Aerith _somehow_ for her ‘help’ in their being more honest with each other.

The flower girl’s feast seemingly never ending, Tifa’s toes curled in anticipation, a frustrated groan loudly escaping when Aerith essentially jammed her tongue into Cloud’s mouth, smiling wickedly while pulling him towards the bed with an outstretched hug.

Breaking away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips, forehead pressing against forehead, the smirk reached her eyes. “See? Now you can taste her!” A finger poked the longest point of his Chocobo-like hair.

“Maybe that’s not what I want right now.”, he muttered, fire in his glowing cerulean-and-Mako eyes, lightly pushing his strange yet sexy new friend away to greedily mount a spread-legged and yelping Tifa, finding _ home _in her wanting, waiting, sheath for the second time that evening.

“Hey! What about m—”

Aerith’s protests were cut short. Rough, expert, ex-Soldier’s hands lifted and repositioned the woman with ease so she was on top Tifa, both sets of tits (to his delight) squishing together. 

Tifa moaned underneath due to her friend’s ministrations, nibbling sweet-smelling flesh and hastily rubbing the older woman’s hot clit during Cloud’s savage oral assault on Aerith’s pussy, in time to his hips frantically thrusting and near-maniac _ fucking _of Tifa’s.

Something deep within, it seemed, couldn’t help snap. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit immediate attraction to both women, but the blond already knew _ who _ his heart silently called out for, regardless of personally muddled up memories of their shared past. The three of them, from here on out and no matter what their future held, were going to be a _ team_. Somewhat unorthodox in their current methods of bonding, but a team brimming with mutual respect—maybe even with the stirrings of love—for one another, nevertheless.


	7. FF VII and Remake: “Reincarnation...?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky 7s, because why not? Also a continuation of 2 Drabbles, because why not? This one's a little hurt and comfort (with plenty of WAFF/warm and fuzzy feelings).
> 
> Of course, I can’t forget this fic has a little “blurring the lines” for ClosetPoet herself :3 For something fun and different, I also played around with Tifa’s personal realizations. Oh, Tifa’s internal thoughts (self-translated) are from the original (pre-International version release) of the Lifestream sequence.

“Mmh, that’s it.”

I huff against the feel of her large tits engulfing my lubed dick. Soft hands massage her heaving chest, pinched nipples completely engorged, I feel that movement, too. It’s good. Tender.

Leaking precum coats the top of her soft breasts. In concentration, a flushed-face Tifa sticks her tongue to greedily lap some. With our bodies so close, I can feel her own juices leak against her thigh. The way Tifa’s shifting about to greedily take me deep into her mouth, her chest essentially fucks the base of my dick, balls slapping underneath her tits during every slow thrust she makes.

I groan.

Hottest thing I’ve seen in awhile.

In recent memory, sex’s been the furthest thing from my mind. A little distraction like tonight isn’t a problem. Nice to see that Tifa’s in full agreement, judging by the fire in her eyes flickering up in my direction. In response, my rough hand tenderly cups her cheek and tangles her hair.

“Not yet.” I lead her to her feet with my hand. Disappointed but undefeated, Tifa licks some of my precum off her chest with a finger, sucking slowly, as our eyes lock.

I smirk, pulling her into a tight embrace, Tifa gasping—did her face go red?—at our contact. Squeezing and lightly scratching her firm ass with my other hand, my face falls atop her hair, inhaling her scent. It’s faintly of vanilla, tonight. Nice.

I’m not in any hurry to get to bed. Honestly, I’m a little mentally drained after explaining our story to everyone, about what happened five years ago. 

At least this tidy bathroom here in Kalm has a big enough bathtub-and-shower combo for me and Tifa to leisurely enjoy.

Tomorrow, around the break of dawn, we’ll begin our journey. Aerith and Tifa will be by my side while we hunt _ him _down. I can’t help but feel somewhat close to them after what we did the other night in Wall Market. 

Anyway. We’re putting a stop to whatever it is he’s planning, after he made his presence known by doing in President Shinra. I can’t forgive him for 5 years ago.

“Hey, Cloud...” Tifa’s the one smirking. “Do you still have your dress? That could be fun.”

“Oh, shut up!” I’m glad I saved her, but I’m _ definitely _rolling my eyes, my cheeks red. 

_ I already burned the silly thing with Fira, thanks. _

The shower cooling off our passion-fueled skin is refreshing. Pushing Tifa against the wall, our tongues meet in a lingering kiss. Her neck cranes to meet my mouth, she’s quietly laughing into our kiss, smiling.

Wanting my childhood friend’s happiness to linger for awhile longer, my still-hard cock pushes through, savoring her tight walls. Finally.

“_Fuck_, Tifa.”; I mutter, my thrusts tender, slow. I want to enjoy her pussy fully, tonight.

“Mmh...”, she bites a thumb to quiet her moans so the others don’t hear us. Impatiently tugging at my hand so I’m thumbing her clit and rubbing near her entrance where we’re connected.

<strike> _ Why are you having sex with a stranger? _ </strike>

Something comes to my mind, but the thought is lost before it can be processed. Well, whatever. It couldn’t have been important.

Aerith’s body, too...It’s been tempting me, since that quickie the three of us shared at the inn. But I haven’t gone all the way with her,yet. Such a weird and stupid thought, to think there’s something inside making me feel guilty about us fucking. Aerith’s incredibly gorgeous and simply _ fun _ to be with. So full of _ life_. And so different from Tifa but I can’t compare the two. They’re simply different people.

“Maybe we should’ve invited Aerith...” Tifa pushes back into me, fully taking me into the brim of her pussy. Perfect. Beautiful. 

“Aerith’s been insistent about _ us _being together, right?” I nibble her neck, her shoulders; delicious shiver against her spine. “I don’t think she’d mind.”

“Yeah, but...”

Whatever it is on Tifa’s mind tonight—probably, our past—I want to reassure her. Is sex the answer?

“You know something? It feels like you run away from me whenever you’re _ really _embarrassed.” She forces a short laugh. “Not only when you wore that dress, but...” 

She stopped herself, the movement of our bodies stopping, too. “Never mind.”

“Huh?” With my hands against her hips, _ I’m _at least not letting up. Not until we reach our own Promised Land, together.

“N-nothing! It’s nothing, Cloud.” 

The kiss to my nose is welcome, but her visible sadness...What? Why?

“Ti—” Lightheadedness, confusion, a sharp pain surfacing. 

Must be the heat of the shower.

<strike> _ “We’re friends, right?” _ </strike>

I’m forgetting _ something _important but I just shrug it off. My head’s aching enough as it is. 

“Wait a sec! What’s Aerith got to do with _ us_, anyway? You and I care for each other. So what’s wrong with a little fun between close friends?”

My wobbly legs shake, heart certainly in my throat, I reach out for Tifa with unfocusing eyes...

* * *

I blink. Once, twice.

“...Ugh.”

Tifa’s looking down at me. Softness. My head’s in her lap. We’re both still naked, having not left the cold floor of this quaint inn’s sterile bathroom.

She’s running her fingers through my hair, smile soft and voice gentle. “You okay?”

As soothing as her embrace is, I can’t help but _ immediately _appreciate that perfect under-boob view of her tits. 

_ Damn, I _ really _ lucked out with such a beautiful friend. Inside and out. _

I stay quiet, offering a gentle, appreciative, smile.

Her hand’s a little pale. I capture her wrist, puzzled. 

“Tifa?”

Her explanation is firm. “Cloud. I’ve been living in the Slums, you know. I didn’t exactly have access to...”

Oh! So she’s concerned about two days ago, when I came inside her?

Sitting upright, I scratch the back of my head before pulling her into a hug, my arms around her waist. 

“Well, that’s okay. I promised I'd help you if anything happens, right?”

Definitely, this time I catch her face burning red. “C-Cloud, do you _ realize _what you’re implying with—”

I silence her worries with a kiss. Quick, but it’s there.

“...And?”

I’m smiling.

Dunno if it was my emotional tenderness or my words, but Tifa’s face crumples up. She’s crying.

My hand clasps a shoulder. “Ti-Tifa? Hey, what’s...”

“I’m sorry!”

She just blurted that out, all of a sudden. 

“Wha—? For what? Tifa...” I’m wiping her tears away. Take Two of properly helping her into the shower, I begin massaging her scalp with shampoo.

“I’ve been keeping something from you.” A sniffle. She’s absolutely miserable, now, in my embrace, two of us enclosed in water. 

“Mh? ...Why’s that?” I work in some conditioner, Tifa’s frame finally relaxed against mine.

“Because, I...Umm.” What’s with that hesitation in her voice? “Anyway. Is this really something _ friends _do?”

Well, maybe not, but. “Weren’t we practically best friends growing up?”

Tifa’s brows furrow. Biting her quivering lip with some loose brown hair tucked behind her ear, my old buddy responds, “Then, is this what _best friends_ should be doing?! Doesn’t this make things, y’know, awkward? If you want to date Aerith, that’s okay, but I....” 

“Look, Tifa. I get that I have friends now and I’m glad for it. _ You’re _my oldest friend. I hate seeing you frustrated by...whatever it is that’s on your mind. Our friends now...they’re not you.”

I chuckle at Tifa losing her footing—guess my words caught her by surprise—so I wrap my arms around her shoulders during a soft kiss, our shower _ much _cooler this go around.

“I...lo—care for you too. That’s why—!” She’s _ really _blushing hard now, but my gaze is steady.

“Back to the issue at hand. If there’s something you don’t want to tell me, you obviously have a good reason, right?”

“...I...”

My smile’s thinner now, but maybe it’ll still reassure her? “If it’s something important, then whatever it is, we’ll talk about it eventually.” 

Maybe my forehead kiss was laying it on kinda thick. “I trust you, Tifa.”

But she continues to shake her head, as if she’s berating herself for truly being the _ worst _kind of person. 

“N-no, I...”

Enough is enough! I shut her up with a deeper kiss, tongue exploring her mouth, tangling and licking hers. In the meantime, without giving it much thought, I’m washing off her pussy, two digits savoring her warmth, her tightness. So good.

“Stop that! Whatever it is, it’s _ fine_. I promise.”

Maybe my mentioning our promise finally alleviated her worries. More than anything, it seemed to get her incredibly wet. 

A husky moan escapes her lips; she’s practically soaking my index and middle fingers before suddenly leaping into my arms. I’m grinning while her legs lock around my hips, my cock returning to its rightful home inside her.

“Let’s try coming together this time? C’mon, Tifa, baby, you’re so sexy...” A little lewd encouragement in her ear is all she needs. I’m scraping her earlobe with my teeth before sucking her neck.

Ensuring a love bite is left in the morning, claiming Tifa Lockhart as _ mine_. 

Mine alone.

“You’re right, Cloud.” She whispers against me, panting. Face scrunched pink, on the brink of orgasm after my cock finds _ her _ perfect spot, “Things between us are _ mmh _ good, huh?”

“Told ya.” I smirk. 

“Please, _ please_, Cloud...!”

...

......

............

* * *

............

......

...

My fingers grip the barstool so hard that my knuckles _ definitely _turned white. I still can’t believe the mess he made, soiling my thigh highs and panties with my own come, but judging Cloud’s appreciative glances, he’ll have plenty of fun with them, later. Maybe jerk himself off into my panties while I’m half-asleep and watching him?

My thoughts are interrupted when I realize I’m being lifted off the ground, Cloud’s...thing...still firmly in place, inside me from behind. I’m already coming undone from his near-aggressive taking my pussy, so what _ else _could he possibly have planned for tonight? 

I gulp, taken aback even more at the realization he’s carrying me up the stairs, _ into my room_.

Oh, no! That crappy old mattress is in shambles; he _ can’t _be serious! 

“Ahh, w-wait, Cloud! It’s really messy up here!”

“I don’t care.” His words are a little slurred.

Roughly but not cruelly, Cloud pushes me belly-first onto my makeshift bed in my dimly lit bedroom above 7th Heaven, door slammed behind us.

He—reluctantly—pulled out of my pussy, some of my blood from his breaking my virginity coating his dick. Whether or not Cloud was maybe just a _ little _drunk from my cocktails, I don’t regret giving myself to him, but I still...I can’t help but feel uneasy for some reason.

Cloud’s actions leave me little time to think to myself, his grabby hands yanking off my skort, my dirty thigh highs and panties. I dunno when in the process he pulled off my tank top and sports bra. But, he removed the charm bracelets on my wrist with such tenderness that I’m 100% certain I heard him mutter “incredibly cute” when he set them on my nightstand.

“You already came, right, Tif? So...can _ I_?”

Those glowing blue-Mako eyes of his. A sign of somebody in Soldier. Like Sephiroth. Like Zack.

A serious reply immediately dies on my lips, because my arms wrap against Cloud’s neck to pull him towards me, onto my bed, into a deep kiss. A saliva trail connects our mouths once I break away for air.

Despite my anxieties and tonight’s strange reunion, I want him so badly. Honestly, I’ve wanted him _ since _I was a teenager, but the opportunity to boldly ask out my shy next-door neighbor never happened. The painful confusion thanks to Cloud’s offhand comments when we first met up still sting.

“Please do!”

Another kiss with tenderness this time, and Cloud’s fucking me deeply—his dick completely filling me up, it feels _ good_—I’m against the mattress with my boobs squished. Only for _ his _enjoyment. Nobody else.

“Don’t you want to play with them, Cloud?”

I’m giggling face-first into my pillow which faintly smells of my shampoo. Here I was thinking that Cloud could stay in my spare room, and take as much time as he needed to recover, but...I think I like him where he is right now. Inside of me, and keeping me company in my otherwise lonely room.

He’s more than eager to do so at my suggestion, his mouth perfectly sucking one of my breasts, as if I’m feeding him, nimble fingers pinch and thumb my other nipple so it’s not neglected.

“You seem to be doing better.”; I moan breathlessly, more than enjoying the experience.

Perfect. His rhythmic thrusting is absolutely _ perfect_. “When I ran into you a few hours ago, you were really pale and s-sick...”

“I’m _ much _ better, now that I’ve ran into you again, Tifa.”

I sigh against his arms—this feels right, somehow. Maybe even familiar? Judging by the growing blush on Cloud’s cheeks, despite him trying to play things off cool (ah, how cute!), this is Cloud’s first time, too?

Something about that...warms my heart.

* * *

We’re taking a little breather, Cloud with an arm loosely wrapped around me, my bed-sheets overturned to cool off the hot room. All thanks to...earlier activities. Hm, is it naive of me to assume that coming once is enough for an Ex-Soldier?

“Hey, Cloud...do you believe in reincarnation?”

“Huh?”

“Like, past lives? The Planet...it’s actually a little mysterious. I’d...love to learn more, someday.”

“Hmm.” Scratching the back of his head, he’s glancing at my ceiling fan. “Can’t say I’ve given it much thought. Maybe...? Anything’s possible, right?” 

I blush, unable to look him in the eye. My question is maybe childish, like something a teenager in love would ask, but. “Then what about...um, soul mates?”

“Oh.” I notice Cloud smirking...Huh? “I think I’ve already found her.”

“Huh—” Moaning, I’m silenced by a kiss. Deep, longing, his tongue winning a silly little war against my own. Oh, Planet! This man was absolutely incredible.

“I just want—I mean...I’m _ really _happy I ran into you again, Tifa. It’s been way too long.”

“Y-yeah.” I shakily swallow. Above all else, I don’t want him to mention how many years it's been. That evident confusion of his just _ kills _me inside.

It’s strange, but maybe this time—whatever that means—things would be different. With this strange _deja vu_ of our hearts and souls connecting...Maybe _ now _we can properly support each other, and be there for each other?

Getting himself comfortable behind me, Cloud cups both of my breasts, eagerly thumbing my already perky nipples. I’m shivering at the calloused, already familiar, touch of his hands on my skin. Makes me happy that he enjoys my body, as much as he enjoys my company. If it’s Cloud, he can touch me as much as he wants.

But...still...Something’s bothering me.

_ Despite being neighbors, I...didn't really know Cloud that well. I thought we were friends since we were little, but...Come to think of it, I don't have any memories of Cloud in my room. I don't have any memories of playing with Cloud. My memories of Cloud always start with that starry night at the water tower... _

“Yeah, it’s true that...I haven’t been feeling well.” 

He’s staring right into my eyes, I’m a little startled by his intense gaze, which morphed into something completely helpless. Like he’s lost...and alone.

I nuzzle into him from behind, our bodies flush with each other and my smile bright. 

“That’s okay. I’m here for you.”

“I knew that already.” Cloud is blushing a little.

Maybe...so as long as I can watch over my old crush and protect him, then our new arrangement was alright? My wanting to initially wanting to be friendly and offer Cloud a place to recuperate took an especially interesting turn these last few hours! 

Later, though. Maybe in another day. That’s when I’ll ask him if he’s interested in helping. It would probably be another 2, maybe even 3, months before Avalanche’s future plans against Reactor 1 were set in motion. Things were still in the research phase, according to Jessie.

I turn around so I can stroke his Chocobo-like hair, he takes the opportunity to nuzzle into my chest. It’s honestly comforting.

“You’re probably hungry. Shouldn’t I make you some actual food besides whisky? Any requests?”

His ribs are sticking out, despite his arms with some muscle thanks to lugging around _ his _heavy Buster Sword probably helped Cloud retain upper body strength. Whatever any of this might mean. It’s seriously too tiring to think about, so late at night.

“...You.” With a glint in his glowing eyes, he’s completely unperturbed about my (definitely visible concerns) I have about his body.

In a flash, Cloud’s mouth is lowered against my puffy pussy, watering in his desire to finally sample it, tongue dangerously close to my butt before he’s outright sucking my clit. He’s determined to see what my come tastes like.

“Ah!” My watery eyes, rolling in the back of my head, take notice of his leaking, hard, cock. He’s jerking himself off while some of my pussy juices leak down his chin.

Panting and red faced, one of my knees press against his hand and cock, shuddering at the minute jolts of his dick being stroked. 

“Cloud, _ Clooooud_!” 

I’m grateful there’s no Avalanche meeting tonight, so I can scream his name, so Cloud and I can thoroughly enjoy ourselves.

* * *

“You know something, Cloud?”

I mumble sleepily, caressing blond locks, his face buried in my chest.

A pause. There’s no response, just him lightly snoring against me.

“My life would be a lot easier if you hated me.”

“Mh?” With shifting movements, he sleepily questions me, overturning some covers on an unusually warm October night.

I look away. “...Nothing.”

He’s stroking my wrist, tenderly with his thumb. He says nothing.

Swallowing, my self-awareness kicks in that my eyes grow increasingly guilty, but Cloud pulls me into his chest. Turning the tables on me.

“Get some rest. _ I’ll _make us breakfast tomorrow, since you’ve been so cool with all this.”

His suggestion makes me laugh. “Do you even _ know _how to cook? I don’t want you burning my bar down!”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.” He’s laughing heartily with closed eyes.

I smile, yawning. I wouldn’t mind if I had the chance to peacefully fall asleep in his arms, night after night.


End file.
